


And I'm Still Here

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Sweeter Things In Life [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Hide, Possessive Kaneki, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: He never expected to see him again, not so soon after his jailbreak. He also never expected him to be out and about when he was coming close to his heat.Not expected, but certainly not unwelcomed.~Because you asked for more, you shall receive <3 Direct sequel to Right Here Waiting, written in Kaneki's POV and then some.





	And I'm Still Here

Kaneki did not expect to run into him, not so soon after his beating of Yamori. He had made a promise to himself to stay away from him to protect him, to protect _everyone,_ after finally coming to terms that he's not human anymore, not completely, and that his best friend wasn't _safe_ around him, and the world was a cruel, unforgiving, place. To think it only took not even a month for him to break it, albeit not intentionally.

He had just gotten use to the fact that, with Yamori now dead, and Aogiri still out there as a threat,  _he_ was going to have to step in and take control. That meant he would have to leave behind his friends - Touka, Hinami, Nishiki, Yashimura, hell, even _Tsukiyama Shuu_ \- and start his new adventure without their guidance, without Hide. _Especially_ Hide.

It had hurt, but only for a moment. He kept telling himself that what he was doing was right, that if Kaneki was still too _weak_ to protect those he held dear, that they would die and it'll be _his_ fault and he couldn't let that happen. He refuse to let it happen.

He didn't think twice after saving Touka and leaving her in the snow. He didn't think about anything with his mind made up and already on the move with Ayato. He _needed_ to save his precious people, to make the world a better place. He figures they'll be fine without him.

And Hide...Hide would be a lot more safer if Kaneki wasn't around - wasn't tempted to eat him like he'd nearly done before. Thinking back on that memory, something dark curled inside of Kaneki's chest and he felt his hands tighten. The lingering thought of _mine_ was still there, but after so long of avoiding him, even when Hide knew he'd started working at Anteiku, Kaneki wasn't sure if he meant it as a food item for his ghoulish side, or....something else. He had known long ago that Hide was an Omega, having been there when they first presented just before they reached high school. Not only has he remembered Hide's scent of a human, now that he's a ghoul, but also an Omega - a pinch of cinnamon coupled with a sweeter scent that despite having a sharp nose, Kaneki still couldn't put his finger on. Having these two scents pulled at Kaneki from both sides - his Alpha that was purring and singing, wanting to claim the human, and his Ghoul that wanted that sweet, tasty, flesh in his mouth, drown him in Hide's blood, _take everything that Hide has to give_ \- and he knew. The black haired, now white that seems to glow as he bathed in the moonlight, boy knew he couldn't stick around Hide even if he wanted to. Not when his need to have him was too great, and he didn't trust himself _not_ to take a bite.

No, it was better this way.

He had barely gotten himself together, already making plans in his head on what his next move would be (wanting to tackle the CCG, as they hold a very special prisoner), when he ran into him again. He could've cursed his luck, but then, if he hadn't noticed Hide running down the streets, he would've never known he was being chased by some middle-class ghouls, so it wasn't all that bad.

Quick on his heels, he followed the teen into an alleyway, having to lock himself in with four (three to Hide) ghouls on his tracks. He could _taste_ Hide's fear, and the Alpha inside of him bristled at the thought of _his_ Hide being terrified by some punks that really wasn't a threat - least not to Kaneki. When the three ghouls caught up with the human, Kaneki could feel his right eye tingling underneath his eyepatch, signaling that he'd activated his Kakugan. He could feel his Kagune squirm underneath his skin, begging to be released, and he had plan to - ready to jump down the roof he's hiding on to rescue Hide from his fate, when a certain smell caught his nose.

It was faint, oh so very faint, but he could still smell it. It was spicey, like a homemade cinnamon apple pie.

His eyes widen he realized what was happening.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. No. Hide cannot - he can't be....

He is, and, judging from the look Hide's face, he knew it too; closing his legs together as if that'll stop the scent from floating in the air. Kaneki nearly cracked the edge of the roof he was gripping on so hard, his Alpha side telling him that there's an Omega in heat, and that Omega is **_ours._**

He bit his lip.

He started to force himself to calm down, trying to ignore the Alpha inside him, when he caught the end sentence : "-Shame to let you go without _some_ enjoyment. Lucky for you, there's three Alphas willing to take care of you."

He didn't even catch their scent. He didn't even try to find out if they were Alphas, Betas, or Omegas - he just knew that they were _ghouls_ and that they were going to _eat_ Hide. Now that Hide's in heat, and all three were _Alphas,_ there was very little doubt about what they're going to do to Hide. Whether or not they were going to eat him still, Kaneki wasn't sure, but, he wasn't going to find out.

His inner Alpha was _furious_ at the thought of **_his_** Hide being mated (maybe not even that - maybe they'll just fuck him with no plans of knotting. Make sense if they're still going to eat him) to someone other than him, and even the sweet scent of human flesh couldn't deter the other, possessive, word _**mine**_ that ring through his head, with no attachment to hunger. He sensed rather than felt his Kagune unleash from his back, bright and beautiful, but also deadly and sharp. They waved in the wind behind him, giving off the air of false security, before Kaneki had jumped down and landed on his feet quietly.

As soon as his foot touch the ground, one of his Kagune shot off like a rocket, grabbing onto the female by her neck and squeezing tight, less of a warning, more of the _intent_ to kill. He had swung on her to the wall, immediately imploding on contact as the force of his swing was heavy enough to do damage. While the other two were distracted, two more of his Kagune shot out, one wrapping around the ankle of the smaller male and the other shutting him up with a quick jab of his throat. It started to rain blood, but Kaneki paid no mind to that.

No, he was still looking at Hide, who had all but curled into a ball, sweat dripping as the air became thicker with his heat.

In that moment, Kaneki decided to let the other male live - he had more important business to intend to.

"You're-"

"Leave. I don't want to kill you too." Kaneki said, cutting off whatever the older ghoul had to say. He had walked past him and went straight to Hide, the urge to mate, to _claim,_ him getting stronger the closer he got. Parts of him were still aware of the man he'd told to leave was still standing there, obviously debating on whether or not to challenge Kaneki, and, not only did his Alpha growled, but so did his Ghoul. He didn't have to wait for his decision to come for too long - the man decided Hide wasn't really worth it and left. Distantly, he heard the female ghoul groan, and Kaneki thought about putting her out of her misery, but the smell of an Omega attracted him more.

"Need...Need...Alpha....." Hide panted, lost in his own mind, not noticing the figure before him. The Alpha in Kaneki stirred, wanting to claim his prize soon, and Kaneki quietly placed a hand on Hide's forehead, brushing his bangs. "Alpha?"

"Shh," Kaneki said, playing with his hair (it was getting longer, he noted). "It's okay, Hide. I'm here. It'll be okay."

Hide seemed to relax at that, humming as he nuzzled into Kaneki's hand. His beautiful, brown eyes were clearly gazed over, a light flush across his face as he stared up at Kaneki. The half-ghoul fought the urge to take him there and then, but he refused. No, he'll never do that to Hide.

Picking him up bridal style, Kaneki shifted Hide's weight around until he was comfortable, until Hide nuzzled his face underneath Kaneki's chin and let out a distress whine. Hide could now smell an Alpha near him, one that _he_ wanted, but was confused as to why he wasn't courting him yet. Kaneki bit back a smile.

"I have to take you home, Hide." He whispered into Hide's ear, who only moan softly in response. In the back of his mind, he _could_ take Hide back to his apartment, but he was suppose to meet up with Ayato soon, and he couldn't just dump Hide in his apartment alone like this - not when he knows Hide's in heat, when other ghouls could _smell_ him and would want to mate with him, knotting or no. He let loose a low growl, which made Hide whine in response. He nuzzled the fine strains of hair on the human's head, calming him.

"A-Alpha..." Hide panted out once more, clinging tightly to the white-haired ghoul. Kaneki gave a soft hum before tighten his grip on the human and decided to take chance. He dashed his way back to the apartment as fast as he could, keeping an eye on any ghouls that have picked up on Hide's scent and wanting to know where he was. Thankfully, it wasn't that much trouble, and by the time Kaneki reached his destination, Ayato was there, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you brought back a _human_?" He asked, before sniffing the air and realized the human was in heat. The Ukaku-user stared at the half-ghoul. Kaneki stared back.

Ayato isn't much of a fool. Even though he, himself, was an Alpha, he also had to  _live_ with two Alphas, and even though Touka was more stubborn and bullheaded than their dad, they still had their fights from time to time. He also knows, from watching two random strangers, that when two Alphas  _want_ something and _badly_ it usually doesn't end well for the weaker Alpha. While Ayato may have insulted Kaneki from time to time, he's also aware that Kaneki, after everything that's been done to him, has _changed_ and has yet to learn the difference between fighting _as a bloodlust sport_ and fighting for survival. There was no doubt in the ghoul's mind that if he challenged Kaneki on this (not even for wanting the human himself - he doesn't, trust me on that, but for that the fact he's a _human_ and having him around would be dangerous to all parties involved), Kaneki would kill him. And he rather liked staying alive, thank you.

"Fine, fine. Have your fun with a meal." A silent snarl was given to him as an answer, and Ayato quickly found himself scarce. Kaneki himself had just barely made into the room when Hide moaned, pressing himself more and more into Kaneki's solid form. Kaneki bit his lip and quickly made his way to the bed. Just as he was about to set Hide down, the boy quickly wrapped his arms around Kaneki's neck, and pulled him down, a startled yelp escaping the half-ghoul before he could stop it. Said ghoul's face quickly flushed as Hide shift awkwardly in his hold, the upper half of his body pressing as he awkwardly wrapped his legs around Kaneki.

"A-Alpha....K-Kaneki..." Hide muttered, pressing the flat surface of his palms on Kaneki's shoulder blades. Kaneki froze, and slowly look down at the blond in his arms. He still looked out of it, but Kaneki could see some awareness coming back to him.

"Hide? Are you alright?" He asked, concern overriding his need to claim Hide momentarily.

"I...f-finally found you...." He gasped and shivered, and Kaneki could tell that the slick was getting more and more out of hand. "B-Been searching...for s-so long..." Hide smiled, flushing even more. "I'm glad you're okay...."

"Hide..." Kaneki whispered, his blacken nails digging into his skin. He was stopping himself from ignoring this conversation entirely and just start rutting against his best friend, wanting to sink his teeth into his neck, not to eat, but to mark; wanting to leave his scent all over the boy below him.

"C-Can we mate now?" Hide asked, and Kaneki nearly choked. Of course it wouldn't be Hide if he didn't ask questions out of the blue - and so blunt about it, too.

"I...me? Are you sure?"

"Please? I only wanted you..." Hide whimpered, pressing against Kaneki even more, and the ghoul could feel the strain in between his legs, and moaned softly, lust taking over.

"Okay," He gasped, because god help him, he was already thrusting against the boy, his own pants feeling constricted. "Yeah, okay. We can do that."

The fact that Hide looked at him with the brightest of smiles he's ever seen made Kaneki wonder how on Earth did he think he could live without his best friend.

* * *

Hide's heat had last two whole weeks before things started to settle down. The boy now laid in Kaneki's bed, naked, marked, scented, and completely **_his,_** a peaceful smile on his face as he slept through the night, cuddled against the white haired ghoul. Said ghoul was still up, his Kakugane visible through the dark, stroking the boy's hair, mind completely at bliss for the first time since his torture.

Hide had told him that he knew about Kaneki being a ghoul after the date with Rize, during the fourth time they had sex. He had said he was waiting for Kaneki to tell him, but he never expected Kaneki to avoid him like he did. He also didn't expect him to go missing either, thus, revealing that Hide had put himself in danger just so he could find out where Kaneki went. He had known about the torture, having to meet Yamori (much to Kaneki's horror) one day, and listen in to their conversation. It had been at this point that Kaneki decided to _never_ let Hide out of his sight, lest he winds up _dead_ on his own accord.

With a sigh, Kaneki placed a kiss on his mate's forehead.

He never expected to meet him again, not when Kaneki tried so hard to stay away. Not so soon after his jailbreak.

Didn't expect it, but that doesn't mean it's not unwelcome either.    

**Author's Note:**

> WOW the feedback of my first TG story <3 You guys really know how to make a girl feel good, thank you so much <33333
> 
> And...truthfully, I was going to be a jackass and end this with Kaneki leaving after mating with Hide (because we have to keep the whole 'Staying Away from People to Protect Them' train going, amirite?), and then POSSIBLY continue on after that with Hide being preggers and upset that Kaneki left him and his child. But, I'm not that much of an asshole and decided to keep KanHide together because I love, love, LOVE this ship <3 Even if it's not canon <3


End file.
